Of Water and Fire
by googly gummy worms
Summary: Watatsumi leaves her confined life in the Northern Water Tribe to find a life of adventure, friendship, and love waiting for her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air-bender, I only own my oc

Chapter 1: the beginning

The name Watatsumi means sea. A year before I was born my mother gave birth to a beautiful daughter, but when she was born she wasn't breathing my parents tried everything they could. As a last resort they placed her into the moon pool, the most sacred place in the whole Northern Water Tribe. In the pool swam the moon and the ocean spirits, Tui and La, when placed in the pool my sisters hair turned white and she began to cry. My parents were very grateful to the spirits and named her Yue for the moon. A year later my mother became pregnant again and gave birth to another daugter and named me Watatsumi for the sea. A year after I was born one of my fathers enemies wanted to take revenge on my father, so he crept into my room in the dead of night and slit my throat. I was dead, my parents were devastated but knew they couldn't take me to the pool as they had my sister. The day of my funeral I awoke crying my throat completely healed and when my parents looked into my eyes they were shocked to see that they were no longer blue but a bright violet color. They knew that since the spirits saved me that I must be special and they protected me in every way possible. When I was 3 I began moving water when I had tantrums and just making bubbles of water appear around me when I was bored. My parents were excited that they had a water bender in the family. My sister started to grow a deep jealousy towards me, and began doing everything she could to gain more attention. 2 years later when I was 5 something amazing happened, my sister was the first to see I could tell she was upset and I had wanted to cheer her up, all of a sudden beautiful purple flames began to float around the room. My sister screamed for my parents, but me being a child was to in aw to pay attention to her. When my parents saw they thought it was a curse the price I had to pay for being brought back from the dead. They brought me to healers trying to get an explanation as to what was happening to me, even questioning if I was the avatar. The healers tested me to see if I had any connections to earth or air, and I didn't so they knew that wasn't the answer. After a while they just learned to accept it but kept me locked in my bed chambers at all times keeping me locked away from anyone who would use me for my abilities. When I was 8 I started feeling a need to learn to control my abilities, so my parents brought in a healer to teach me to use my water bending to heal people. I questioned my teacher why I couldn't learn to fight and she said it wasn't proper for a young lady much less a princess to fight. This information angered me after a while I started throwing tantrums yelling that if I wasn't taught my powers would make me explode, my parents laughed at me of course saying I was just being dramatic. By the time I was 10 I had had enough I felt like a caged animal, so on the day of my sisters coronation I put my plan into place, while everyone was distracted at the feast I snuck out and hid on the nearest ship I could find. At this point I didn't even care where it took me. I was on the ship for what felt like a week, but I couldn't be sure, before we finally docked. I snuck out under the cover of darkness careful not to be caught and once I reached the village I was awestruck at what I saw a statue of a woman in green with fans and face paint.

This is my first fan fiction so don't be too harsh, but please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender I'm not awesome enough. **

Chapter 2

I walked further into the village and learned the statue I had seen was of the avatar Kyoshi and that I was on her island. I started to feel my hunger like a sharp pain in my abdomen. I walked to the nearest vendor and asked if I could have something to eat and then realized I didn't have money and these people weren't going to give me any free hand outs. I walked around trying to think of a plan to get food. When it got close to night time and the vendors started to pack up for the day I stole a loaf of bread from the nearest vendor and ran as fast as I could toward the forest, I could hear the old man yelling after me to come back making me run faster. Once I reached the forest I ran a little further until I couldn't see the village anymore. I sat for what felt like hours trying to catch my breath, I grabbed some twigs from around me and used what little fire bending I knew to start them alight, but I learned quickly that that wasn't such a good idea. It started the grass on fire as well, I quickly grabbed water from out of my water skin and used my small knowledge of water bending to put the fire out. I was so frustrated and had no idea what to do next, so I decided to just eat some bread for now. As I ate I quickly became tired and fell asleep in the grass. When I woke I heard a buzzing around me, I looked up and saw a bear wasp above my leg and before I could do anything it stung me. I tried my best not to cry out but it didn't work, after I screamed the bear wasp flew away as fast as it's little wings could carry it. I looked at the wound and it was starting to swell up and had puss oozing out of it. I tried to look for the stinger to pull it out but couldn't find it. The last thing I thought before I blacked out was 'oh great'. When I woke up again my vision was fuzzy, there was something comfy under me, and it smelled like tea in the air. I looked around as best as I could and saw I was in a little bed room lying on a bed, the decorations showed that I was still in the earth kingdom. I heard some shuffling outside the door and then a little girl with auburn hair and blue eyes walked in. She looked at me and yelled "dad" just before I blacked put again. I woke up again some time later and this time I awoke to the feeling of water on my forehead and a kind looking man looking down at me. He talked to me for a while and told me he was the village leader on Kyoshi island, he asked me who I was, and I quickly came up with a story, I told him my name was Watatsumi, I was from the Northern Water Tribe and that my parents had died in a boating accident and I had somehow ended up here. After a while of talking our conversation was interrupted by the girl from before, she walked in and said " I'm sorry if I scared you before my name is Suki."

**Dun dun dun hope you liked it please leave reviews and remember this is my first story so please don't be too harsh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the last air bender**

Chapter 3

I grew really close to Suki over the next couple of days, we were both aspiring warriors. After a week of staying with her and her father, I was offered a place in their home and accepted. Suki got me to join the Kyoshi warriors with her. We went through rigorous training every day, and were tight how to do the make up and put on our uniforms right. After a year of living on Kyoshi island a strange man showed up out of nowhere who wore blue and was staying at the inn. One day I decided to confront him and ask where he was from. He told me he was a water bender from the Southern Water Tribe. I quickly asked him if he would train me, he said he couldn't see why not. For the next month I took time off from my Kyoshi warrior training and trained with him learning to push and pull the water, and my new favorite the water whip. I learned over the course of this time that his name was Han and that he had escaped his tribe right after the raids had started, I learned that his wife had also been a water bender and had been pregnant when they killed her. He told me how he couldn't deal with the pain of being there anymore which is why he left. I told him the truth about me, about how I wAs the princess of the Northern Water tribe, about my death, and my sister Yue who was blessed by the moon spirit. We became great friends. One day he joined up with some Earth Kingdom troops to fight the Fire Nation and I never saw him again.

After 4 years I was an official Kyoshi warrior and Suki's second in command. One day we were out on patrol and came across 3 strange individuals, we snuck up on them and captured them. We brought them back to the village square for questioning. We took their hoods off there were 2 boys and a girl, one boy was bald and had air bender tattoos, he was also dressed as an airbender 'how strange' the other boy and the girl were obviously water tribe, with their blue eyes and tanned skin. The one water tribe boy was obviously very stupid and asked "where are the men who ambushed us" Suki replied "there were no men we ambushed you" this went on for a little while and then the water tribe girl whispered to the bald boy, then all of a sudden he flew into the air breaking his bonds. My first thought was 'holy crap it's the Avatar!'

**Please review, don't be too harsh :)**


End file.
